EL TORMENTO DEL ESCORPION
by DomTheKiller
Summary: Su padre comía de la palma de su mano, era obvio y todo el mundo lo sabía. Scorpius creyó que tendría todo lo que quisiera tan sólo pedirlo... hasta ese fatídico día... es horrible día lleno de tragedia en la estación... Si Albus tiene uno, ¿por qué diablos él no?


**¿QUÉ?**

 **¿YO, AQUÍ?**

 **SI NO HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO DESDE QUE ACTUALICÉ LA OTRA HISTORIA...¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO EN EL MUNDO?!**

 **HAHAHAHA, NO.**

 **¡HOLA GENTE BONITA!**

 **HE VUELTO, Y CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA.**

 **Y SÍ, MI SALUD MENTAL ESTÁ PERFECTA... PERFECTAMENTE DAÑADA xD**

 **NO ME HAGAN CASO, HE COMIDO MUCHA AZÚCAR HOY xP**

 **EN FIN, CREO QUE MENCIONÉ EN LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE MI BEST SELLER "LA LEYENDA DE LOS AMANTES DE HOGWARTS", AHORA DISPONIBLE EN LAS LIBRERÍAS DE TODO EL APESTOSO MUNDO Y QUE INVITO A TODOS LOS QUE ESTÁN VIENDO ESTO A LEERLA (JEJEJEJE, PUBLICIDAD BARATA), QUE PUBLICARÍA UNA HISTORIA,Y ESTA ES LA HISTORIA.**

 **NI IDEA DE DÓNDE SALIÓ LA IDEA, PERO ME GUSTÓ Y LA ESCRIBÍ, Y AHORA PUBLICO, ETC. ETC. TAL VEZ SEA BASTANTE DRAMÁTICA, PERO YA VERÁN AL FINAL ¬u¬ jijijiji. Mi hermano me dijo, cuando terminó de leerla y de reírse: _"Me agradan tus palabras Poe-niananas"._ Y ME SENTÍ SATISFECHA.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE.**

 **SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS...**

* * *

 **EL TORMENTO DE SCORPIUS**

" _ **-NO".**_

Aún lo escucho.

Lo escucho en mi cabeza, como un eco del pasado que hasta el día de hoy sigue atormentando mi ser.

 _-NO… NO… NO…_

Y el recuerdo es doloroso; doloroso en verdad.

No pienso mucho en ello, pero cuando lo recuerdo, cuando recuerdo su voz, su mirada… cuando lo hago simplemente ya no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza hasta que alguien, quien sea, viene a calmarme y a decirme que todo está bien, que eso ha pasado hace mucho tiempo, que jamás volverá a repetirse. Y entonces lo olvido, hasta que mi mente me juega sucio nuevamente y vuelvo a sumirme en la tormentosa remembranza de la que infructuosamente me he querido desprender, pero que, desventuradamente, cargaré con ella hasta el fin de mis días.

 _-NO… NO… NO…_

¡Y lucho por olvidarlo! ¡Lo hago en verdad! Pero me es imposible. Simplemente jamás podré hacerlo. Porque es de esas situaciones que dejan huella. En mi caso, este infortunio de la vida no sólo ha dejado huella en mi mente, sino que ha dejado una profunda cicatriz en mi existencia y se manifiesta como el más grande trauma que puedo tener.

Porque ni siquiera las burlas, los malos tratos, inclusive los golpes que recibí cuando era un niño y era víctima de todos aquellos idiotas que pertenecían a cualquiera de las otras casas, que no fuera la mía, Slytherin, ni siquiera todo lo que sufrí en esa época ha dejado una herida de semejante magnitud en mí.

 _-NO… NO…_

¡Simplemente no puedo soportarlo! ¿Es que realmente no hay alguien que entienda mi congoja? ¿Alguien que de verdad sienta análogo suplicio que no me abandonará hasta el fin de mis días?

¡Que alguien acabe con esta tortura! ¡Que alguien detenga a estos demonios que me consumen hace años!

 _-NO… NO… ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!..._

¡¿POR QUÉ TUVO QUE HACERLO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HIZO?! ¡NO COMPRENDO!

Yo, que siempre he sido un mago de excelso talento, un alumno ejemplar, un digno Slytherin, un orgulloso Malfoy.

Yo, que he sido el hijo perfecto.

Yo, siendo su único hijo… y me dijo lo peor que nadie jamás me había dicho.

Me dijo aquello que jamás en mi vida me habían dicho antes. Peor aún, me dijo algo que nunca, ni entre los más lóbregos de mis pensamientos que me asaltan en mis noches de desasosiego, nunca imaginé que justamente ÉL me diría algún día de toda mi existencia.

Antes de ello ni en un millón de años, ni en un millón de vidas, lo hubiera pensado.

Y háganle entender que el hecho de que nunca me volviera a decir eso no compensa esa aflicción que ha dejado por siempre, no sólo en mi mente, sino también en mi mustia alma.

Porque a pesar de que lo he absuelto de tal denuesto, pues después de cometer semejante atrocidad me pidió disculpas en repetidas ocasiones hasta la extenuación mientras me recuperaba de la impresión sufrida, mí ser no se librará de tal golpe que me dio la vida.

Sin embargo, todos, no pueden hacer más que imaginar el dolor que sentí cuando lo dijo. Y yo no tenía más que doce años. Hacía tiempo que no me consideraba un niño inocente, pues todas mis incontables lecturas se habían encargado de educarme en hasta las más vacuas cuestiones. Pero esa ocasión fue el día en el que perdí completamente la poca ingenuidad que me quedaba a mi corta pero hasta ese momento bien aprovechada vida.

¡Oh! Si tan sólo comprendieran… Si tan sólo alguien de verdad sintiera mi pesar…

 _-¡PAPI! ¡PAPI!- le había dicho ese día en King´s Cross, cuando, después de que mi primer año en Hogwarts culminara, y ellos, mis queridos padres, fueran a mi encuentro. Desde que había puesto pie en el Expreso de Hogwarts me sentía con la más infantil impaciencia, pues solamente quería decirle aquello por lo que había aguardado todo el año. Me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, me dieron mimos y palabras cariñosas, pero yo no podía esperar más, entonces lo dije:_

 _-Papi adivina qué: Albus Potter, ya sabes, mi mejor amigo, tiene un hurón como mascota- pobre de mí, que no advertí desde el momento en que comencé la frase, cómo la antes dichosa expresión del rostro de mi padre, al que tanto me parezco, se tornó sombría-. Papi, yo quiero un hurón. ¡Quiero un hurón papi! Pero yo no quiero un hurón marrón como el de Albus, yo quiero un hurón albino. ¿Me lo compras papi? ¿Me compras un hurón papi? ¡Un hurón albino! ¿Me lo compras papi?_

 _Debí percatarme de lo pálido que se tornó su rostro, lo cual incluso resulta angustiante, puesto que nosotros tenemos la tez muy blanca. Y la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron, y se alejaron un instante de nuestra realidad, como cada vez que recuerdas algo que te abruma. Incluso sus manos se formaron en duros puños que hicieron que sus venas azulosas saltaran y sus nudillos perdieran todo color._

 _Y fue en ese momento, justo cuando mi ilusión estaba en su apogeo, en el que dijo aquello que me dejó paralizado, tembloroso, lloroso; aquello que hizo que no sólo yo me quedara casi exánime por la impresión, sino también a mi madre, que lo miró con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos después de que lo dijera:_

 _-NO._

Y es hasta este día, en el que sigo sin comprender por qué me dijo que no a una de mis peticiones, llámese capricho si así se quiere ver, por primera y única vez en toda mi vida. Y él no quiere decirme, ni alguien más lo hace. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me negaste mi hurón albino? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que me negaras algo, cuando ni tú ni alguien más lo había hecho?

Esa fue la primera vez que alguien me negó algo. Y ha sido la única.

¿Por qué tenías que ser tú, padre? ¿Por qué?

El recuerdo duele. Y dolerá hasta que mi alma parta mi cuerpo, y este ceda y se desvanezca con el ineludible paso del tiempo; y sólo entonces, cuando me abandone a mi eterno descanso, podré por fin eximirme de el tormento más grande que jamás pude tener.

 _Y a ti, querido hurón albino que nunca me perteneciste ni te conocí pero que cientos de veces te imaginé, te prometo que, algún día, quizá en otra vida, estaremos, al fin, juntos._

* * *

 **¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO QUERIDOS LECTORES? o:)**

 **¿LES HA GUSTADO? ¿AUNQUE SEA UN POQUITO?**

 **SI ES ASÍ, O NO, HÁGANLO SABER ESCRIBIENDO UN REVIEW, YA SABEN DÓNDE ;D**

 **POBRE, POBRE SCORPIUS :c ENTIENDO CÓMO SE SIENTE, Y ME UNO A SU PESAR. HAGAMOS UNA CADENA PARA VELAR POR LA ATORMENTADA ALMA DE ESTE ADORABLE POSH.**

 **LO IRÓNICO AQUÍ ES QUE SIEMPRE TUVO A UN HURÓN ALBINO A SU LADO :v JEJEJE, ¬¬ PERO TE AMO DRACO.**

 **MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS :***


End file.
